Creature Love
by Sadbooklover
Summary: Draco is a creature and Harry is his mate. Can he control himself or will it all end in tears? R&R Please.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing at all.

_Chapter 1_

_**Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy sentenced to death by Dementors Kiss 3 weeks after He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named biggest defeat yet at the hands of the Saviour of the Wizarding world. **_

The title kept flashing in front of my eyes as I tried to relax but to no avail. I had to leave this place or I'd go crazy I dressed and flooed to Diagon alley.

I felt the need to do something that my father would have beat me for to know, know that he doesn't have control over me anymore. So I walked into a Wizarding Piercing shop.

I looked through all the selections for piercing first I found two earring that were an emerald in a silver fitting it was simple and beautiful I picked it up then a beautiful bellybutton and tongue piercing that were sitting together they were almost identical to the earring's I had in my hand, I picked them up and found my eyes pull towards a simple silver and green intertwined hoop that I decided would go well in my ear then headed to look at rings, necklaces and bracelets I was looking for a bracelet and maybe another ring and necklace. I looked for a while but nothing caught my eye.

Annoyed I headed over to the counter and places them down I looked down and found a simple circular nipple pierce that I liked and got that one too.

"I'd like to buy these and have them pierced." I said smiling at the cute red headed sales girl.

"Not a problem, follow me." She says with a sauce smile. I followed her and 30 minutes later I was the proud owner of 6 new items of body piercing. I walked past a Tattoo/piercing shop and a figure of an emerald dragon with smoke curling out of his nostrils. I made a detour into the shop and browsed the rest of the tattoos and come back to that dragon and also with a silver snake that just called to him as the Dragon did. Then I looked at the jewellery then found a set of nose and eyebrow piercing that caught my eye they had green metal and the nose one had a small silver rose on the end I picked them up and placed them on the counter.

"Can I have that dragon and snake and these please?" I asked the hot brunet behind the counter.

"Sure, follow me." He says and I did as instructed and walked out with it tattooed in the small of my back and the Silver snake around my neck and up beside my left ear where the double earring was and there was also the two new piercing that brought my tally up to 8.

I walked down the street and passed a Jewellery shop, I casually looked in the window and found my eyes drawn to a pair of rings one was a emerald colour the other was a silver one they fit together perfectly he walked into the shop I just had to have them.

"Can I have both of them?" I asked, the girl at the counter.

"Sure," She says getting them out and she was just about to wrap them up.

"Don't bother I would like to wear them now." I said as I handed over the money and receive them in my hand I placed them on and then walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

I was really bored after my spending streak. I smiled slightly I liked all my new accessories.

To top it all off I was warring a simple silver chain with emerald streaked through it, it was charmed with a never cold spell. On my left thumb sat a silver and emerald Celtic design ring.

I walked down the street and almost fainted I was light headed from hunger and remember that I had not touched my last few meals and I decided that I would have something to eat I headed to a restaurant and as I walked in I saw something that turned my stomach Harry Fucking Potter the bane of my existence he made my life a living hell for the last 6 years.

Not that it was his fault exactly it just I love him and never being able to touch him was a living hell. Harry was sitting with Granger her family and the whole Wesley clan. I was about to leave but then decided not to bother they wouldn't notice me. I walked past them and ordered a hamburger chips and coke and headed to find a table the only one that was empty was right next to Harr…Potters! I corrected myself mentally.

I took a seat and Harry Potter sitting down opposite me rudely interrupted my brooding.

"Yes?" I ask as I turn to glare at him

"Sorry Malfoy!" he says spitting venom. "But can I take your Tomato sauce?"

"Whatever the Great Harry Potter wants he can take don't you know we have to bow down to you." I answer and he gets up angrily takes the sauce

"Fuck you Malfoy." He spits and leavesme alone _I wish_ I think to myself just as he leaves my food arrives but I have no appetite I choke down a few bites of burger and chips than I pick up the coke and leave. I walked into the Muggle part of London because I was never allowed there before. I walked into the middle of their shopping centre and I was getting strange stares then I realized that I was wearing my robes. I quickly ran into the closest shop I turned around and found myself looking at a large clothes store. I was about to leave again when a kind voice spoke to me.

"Love you can't go out looking like that you'll get weird looks trust me wizard Muggle's are annoying for that." Says a beautifully cultured voice that came out of beautiful lips that belonged to a blonde who was breathe taking she was beautiful but I wasn't interested.

"Yes, but I have to get home." I answered not sure what to make of her.

"Nicky, Coal get out here!" She yells, another blonde walks out and raps a possessive arm around the other blonde

"Nicky, stop being possessive." Says Coal coming out of the back room. She pokes her tongue out at Coal.

"Coal, can we help the poor boy?" The first blonde asks.

"Kelly, you are the boss." He says with an amused look.

"Would you like us to give you a makeover?" They ask turning their eyes on me.

"Um mm I um have to umm."

"Good it's settled then." Kelly says.

"Hi I'm Coal that's Kelly and the possessive one is Nicky." He says pointing to them in order.

"Draco…Malfoy." I say shyly.

"Oh you poor boy you have probably never been here with Death Eater parents like yours." Nicky says

"My parents were Death Eaters too but they are dead now."

"I have never been to Muggle London, my parents were totally strict but they were just killed." I say with no emotion.

"How?" Coal asks.

"Demeanours Kissed." I answer.

"Ohh it's so horrible."

"Do you want to go for Goth Muggle?" Nicky asks.

"Umm I'm not sure what that is." I answer ashamed,

"No need to be ashamed us three Pure bloods didn't know what that was either." Kelly answers kindly.

"It's when you where all black clothes and dark make up, I think we will make your hair longer but keep it that colour it will offset your face beautifully." Coal says.

"Sure, I'm up for anything." I answer.

3 hours later I look at myself in the mirror in shock it looked nothing like me but I looked really…..HOT! I was wearing a pair of black tight jeans a tight black T-shirt black sneakers I looked at my nails and see that they are painted black and I had really back eyeliner and black lipstick my hair was down to the top of my buttocks. To top it all off I had a black leather coat and Black shades in the pocket and a black leather bracelet with our four names stamped in it.

I put my hands into my pockets and I pull the packet of cigarettes from my pocket and a lighter.

"What are these?" I ask.

"Smokes."

"Umm." I say not getting what that was supposed to mean.

"Come here and we'll teach you how to smoke." Coal says. He takes one out lights it and takes a drag. He passes it around and the girls have a puff and they pass it to me. I take a puff and start to cough.

"It's a perfectly natural reaction for the first time." Kelly says. I catch my breath and take another drag this time I don't cough I hold it in then let it out slowly it calmed me down.

"Wow I really like these." I say taking another big drag.

"Well you can keep the rest of that pack and send us some letters and I'll conceder sending you more of anything you need." Nicky says with a cheeky smile.

"It's a deal." I say,

"Okay we have 12 other outfits and make up for you to take with you." Kelly says.

"Okay, how much do I owe you?" I ask.

"Nothing." Kelly answers.

"But….."

"Just your letters will be enough."

"Okay," I say reluctantly and 12 bags appear in front of me.

"You better be going now its well after three." They all say.

"Yeah I guess so." I say putting the smokes and lighter into one of the bags after lighting one up. I give them all hugs and I pick up all the bags and leave.

"Thanks so much." I say.

"Our pleasure." They call back and I leave them and Floo back to the manor to find as steaming mad Severus Snape.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

"Where have you been?" He yelled at me.

"Chill Sev I just went and did some shopping in Diagon ally." I say blowing another stream of smoke from my fag.

"I don't care you should have asked me first and for Merlin's sake would you put that FAG OUT!" He yelled at me again.

"Ahh so you have become my prison guard now have you?" I ask with another puff of smoke.

"No I have not." He says in a firm voice.

"Whatever." I say walking away. I walk up to my bedroom and lock the door drop the bags on the ground and I fall face down and cry my eyes out.

"_Why are you crying my dear boy?" _Whispers a snaky masculine voice into my head.

"**Yes, what's wrong little one?" **Asks another voice a soft caring lady's voice. I break down and tell them all the secrets and what was going on and about the kind strangers I had met today.

"**There there don't cry my dear it will be all right you just need to calm down and figure out a way to win your man, and you must write these nice people you talk of." **She whispers into my head.

"But…"

"_Don't be silly it would be good to do as she says dragons are known for their wisdom and so are snakes." _Said the male voice.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"**I'm Sophia; I'm the dragon on your back."**

"_I'm Cisco, the snake on your neck."_

"Oh cool." I answer them,

"I'm Draco." I say.

"_Draco, it means dragon." _

"**Yes but it also means snake**_**." **_They named each other's properties in my name. I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom and I had a shower then head down to the dining room Sev was already eating dinner I sat at the other end of the table where a place had been set for me. They place a plate of steak and vegetables in front of me and I choke down a few bites then just push it around the plate.

"Are you okay to go shopping for your new books tomorrow?" Sev asks.

"Yes." I answer.

"Good we'll go at 10 o'clock tomorrow."

"Okay." I answer not really caring I push my chair away from the table and leave. I go to my room and go into the bathroom and vomit into the toilet bowl I bring up dinner and lunch.

"**Why do you do that?" **

"_Yes why?" _

"Because food doesn't sit right with me at the moment." I say omitting that it has been this way since I was a kid. My father would punish me by starving me and using Crucio on me because I had shown some emotion I soon learnt not to show emotion but not soon enough to escape quite a few beatings but as soon as I had perfected my mask to show to my father that I was an unfeeling brute like him but I just hid all my emotion behind my mask. If my father could see me now, I think with a bark of laughter. Eventually I get up get changed into my PJ's then I fall into bed and I soon fall into a deep sleep. There were no dreams tonight for which I was grateful my latest dreams had me waking up screaming in terror. I woke when Sev started to knock on my doors.

"You have an hour to be dressed and ready to go." He yells.

"Yeah sure." I call back as I get out of bed. I jump out of bed and head to have a shower. I have a nice long shower. Then I get dressed in a new outfit I put on some eyeliner and lipstick and head down to get something to eat I have a piece of toast then Sev announces it's time to go and we Floo to Diagon Alley.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

The first stop is the bookshop where I get all my books before heading to the robe shop. I stand up and get measured for all new robes. After she finished measuring me I take a seat and wait for the robes to be made I look up as Potter, Granger and Weasley walks into the shop I sit back and try to ignore their staring Weasley is muttering that he's sure he's seen me before. After a bit of ribbing from both of them Potter comes and sits beside me. "Umm I'm sorry to bother you but we'll my friends think that we've met you before,"

"Sure we've met before I think that our fights are legendary at Hogwarts." I say with a mocking smile.

"Malfoy?" He asks shocked.

"Hmm got it in one Potter how strange it seems that you brain might not be that small after all."

"Fu…"

"Malfoy!" The robe maker calls.

"Ohh look there's my package it looks like we'll have postpone this little chat." I say with an evil smile I go and grab my clothes and flee. I end up finding Sev and going to a restaurant for lunch, we take a seat.

"I'll order for you." Sev says.

"Okay." I say. I pull out a cigarette and was just about to light it.

"Don't light that in here." Sev says.

"Why not?" I ask with a grimace.

"Because it has a no smoking sign." He says.

"Well then I'll go outside and smoke." I say standing up and heading to the door once I get outside I lean ageist the wall and light it up. I take a big breath and feel it all the way down to my toes. I soon let out the breath and take another drag. I'm in the middle of taking the drag when the golden trio walked around the corner towards me. I let the breath out and smile at them before dropping the fag and heading inside. I arrive at the table just as we are served, it was steak and chips. I dug in because it smelled delicious for some reason. I didn't touch the chips but went straight for the meat. I cut it open and it dripped blood. The sight should have disgusted me but it made me hungrier I ate it with relish it felt all right to eat unlike the other food I had eaten through the years. Sev watched me not touching his own food when he saw the way I was attacking my meat he swore under his breath.

Once I had finished he stood up and paid and then he flood us to the Manner.

When we got there he told me to sit and he left. I took a seat and didn't move. He soon came back with 1 plate of food and one glass of what looked like and smelled like blood.

"You may only choose one to eat or drink chose." He says standing agents the wall to watch me I didn't even hesitate I walked over and picked up the glass of blood.

"Shit." Sev swore.

"What is wrong with me?" I ask

"Nothing you are just a Vampire." Sev says.

"Vampire?" I ask, with a smile.

"Yes your parents could not conceive a child, Your father was sterile but he needed an heir so he came to me and asked me to help him, He said he needed an heir to the Malfoy name and asked me to help, I tried everything I knew how to but then when he got really desperate he asked me to impregnate your mother I said no but he persuaded me in the end I thought that you might not follow in my footsteps and become a Vampire but you obviously did I vowed never to have children but your father convinced me I could have you to take over the Snape and Malfoy lines, that is why you have a strong like for black and why food doesn't sit right with you, and why you could survive without food for weeks on end your father got insane with me that I could achieve what he couldn't which is probably why he treated you like shit." He smiled slightly at me, but it was a real smile.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

"So let me get this straight, you're my father and I'm a vampire."

"Yep."

"So why don't I drink blood?" I ask.

"Because you aren't mature yet, it will happen on your 15th birthday, tomorrow after that date you will be a mature vampire and any human food you eat will be okay but taste like shit to you, and you will need to feed regularly."

"Okay, um I'm going to my room." I say walking up to my room. I sit on my bed and try to digest the information. I get up and write a letter to my friends.

_Dear Cole, Nick and Kelly._

_I just found out that I'm a Vampire and my Father wasn't my father and I understand if you don't reply_

_Love_

_Draco._

I send the letter via my owl. Then I lay down on my bed and went to sleep. I woke to my owl hooting I looked up to see that he had a note attached. I pulled the note off and there was an envelope attached took it of his leg as well and put it down beside me and opened the letter to read it.

_Dear Draco,_

_Of course we'll still talk to you, In the envelope attached there is a chocker with a cross on it put it on and there is also a very loose one that has a pentagram on it put them on and don't take them off they have some spells that will protect you from wood and sunlight. There is also 3 rings in it they are friendship rings if you put them on we'll always be your friends if you don't want them send them back and we won't contact you again._

_We are still your friends even though you are a Vampire because we think it's cool _

_Love_

_Cole, Nicky, Kelly._

I read the note through twice then I opened the envelope and placed all the items of Jewellery on. Then I send them a note saying thanks. Then I changed and went to sleep. I slept for the rest of the day I woke up at 20 to 12 hungry. I got up and headed for the kitchen when I got there I looked through the entire cupboard for something to eat but found nothing. I was really hungry when I gave up I pulled in a deep breath annoyed with myself for getting upset then I smelt a heavenly aroma I opened my eyes quickly and followed my nose and then I turned up in Sev's study I followed my nose and I ended up 2 steps away from the wall and I held my hand out and ran it over the wall till I found a small rise in the wood and I pressed it and then the section of the wall opened.

I reached out and took 3 bags of blood out and closed the door and headed out the door I was about to head back the way I had come but I heard the slight whisper of cloth on the marble floor. I quickly turn the other way and move at lightning speed and get back to my room and close the door with as little noise as possible I quickly sat on the bed and tore a little hole in the edge and drank without a second thought. I had finished the bag and placed it in the waste basket and placed the other two in my sink and added cold water but it was not cold enough I stared at it for a few moments then the edge of the basin started to freeze I looked at it in shock but soon shrugged it off.

Probably just a Vampire power, I lay on my bed trying to sleep but I failed I didn't want to wake Cisco or Sophia because I could hear their slow breathing that signalled that they were asleep. I got up and slowly paced the room like a caged panther I looked at the clock it was just struck 12 when my whole body exploded in agony I fell to the floor writhing soon a set of pure white wings sprouted from my back it was agonizing. But as soon as they were out it felt like the most comfortable and natural thing in the word. Soon my teeth started to burn in agony soon I felt sharp canine teeth bite into my lip my mouth curled into a smile it felt so much better this way. I could see clearly around the room as if it was in full sunlight, I smelt the blood a was about to take a step towards the blood but my mind was suddenly full of so many lives and so many centuries it forced me to my knees soon it stopped filling up and walked towards the bathroom and looked at the ice water and some steam coiled up towards me and dipped my hand in and shivered it was so nice and warm I pulled the worm blood out and took a big drink it slid down my throat and into my belly and it warmed all of me I sighed it was the best feeling and all too soon it was gone.

I pulled the next one out and drowned that to after that I went to the veranda but remember that the back of my top would be totally shredded. I pulled my wings in almost absently as I walked back into the room to change when I un button my top and slide it off and place it on the bed and I was amazed that it didn't even have a small hole in it I let my wings out again and went to the mirror and looked at them this time they where black I guess that they where black because I was wondering if I could blend in with white wings I look at myself I seem to be even paler I have more muscle defined. I decided to see if I could fly I close my eyes and just think about how it felt to have the wind fly through my hair I open them and I am about 3 feet of the ground I smile I close my eyes and feel my feet touch the ground and groaned now I had to pull my wings in to get into my clothes my make up would be okay but it would take time I sighed and opened my eyes in annoyance but as soon as I look in the mirror I was already dressed make up and all I had the same outfit on as the first day I met Coal, Nicky and Kelly.

I smile and head to the French doors that led to the veranda I jumped up and my wings started to flap and I was flying I soured higher and higher and then I dropped back down and flew for the rest of the night just before the sun came up I headed home and landed on my veranda I walked inside and folded my wings and fangs and headed to breakfast with Sev when I got there he was eating toast and there was 2 mugs full of blood in front of him I picked up the fuller one before heading to the other end of the table to take a seat. I took a good gulp before sitting down there was a plate of bacon and eggs in front of me I drained the rest of the cup before taking a bite of bacon as soon as it touched my skin I dropped the grew wings and flew away from the disgusting poisons stuff. I spit at it and stayed hanging in mid air. I looked at Sev who was staring at me in shock. I soon calmed down enough to stop hovering and land and fold my pure white wings away.

"Sorry." I say.

"You have wings." Sev barley muttered.

"Um yeah?" I ask.

"Only those of the Royal bloodline have wings."

"Oh." I say shocked "I thought that they all had wings." I look at the clock

"Sev we have to do last minute packing and be gone in a few hours lets go and do that." I say.

"Sure." He says distracted. I whistled in an excruciating high note that made Sev wince.

"Draco Malfoy don't you do that!" He scolded me.

"Okay I won't but what did I just say?" I ask

"Umm."

"Exactly let's get our last minute packing done and head to platform 9 ¾." I say

"Oh right we have to pack." He says standing up and heading for the door I follow slower as soon as he walks the other way as I start muttering that I hated walking to my bedroom and when I looked up I was in my room. I sit on my bed and try something I pick up something with my mind and pack it in my trunk then I just ran through what need and when I look up it is all packed in my trunk I run through the list two more times to make sure I hadn't missed anything then I stared at the trunk and it disappeared and I felt it turn up at the front door and I quietly head to Sev's office and see where everyone was I quickly went into the office and took 4 packets of blood and was about to leave when I felt and heard Sev coming to bust me in his office I tried to move to my room but could not manage it then I did something amazing.

I looked at my hands as the door opened and they where invisible and so was the rest of my body and the blood than I moved silently and go out to the hall without Sev realizing that I had been there. I run to my room and sit on my bed and wonder at what I had done but after a while the smell of blood was too strong to resist I tore one open and drank and it was cold and it felt horrible but I warmed the rest of the blood and drank it I quickly downed the 4 packets and headed to the front door.

When I got there Sev was waiting I smiled slightly at him and heard what he was thinking. _**What a strange turn he is probably the strongest Vampire ever since the time of the old ones. **_After that I tuned his voice out and we head for the train station as soon as we get there We split up I head to find my friends I tune my head to look for their thoughts as I catch sight of them they were all thinking the something

_**I hope Draco doesn't expect to sit with us that would be disastrous. **_I feel hurt but then I think maybe it was for the best so I head onto the train and find an empty compartment and I take a seat and lean back and close my eyes and look through some of the memories that I had thrust upon me last night. I soon snap out of it, it was too loud it was like everyone was screaming straight into my ears. I started to listen to an interesting conversation between my old friends.

"_You know I never really liked Draco it was just that our parents had us engaged since we were toddlers and it's you I love Blasé." Pansy says,_

"_I love you too Pansy." Blasé says._

Then there was the sound of them making out I quickly tuned out what they got up to didn't concern me I heard a loud noise coming towards me that I identified as a group of first years as they came into view they started to open the door and where about to walk in when the saw me and then they stopped and stared.

"Would you like something?" I ask in a honey sweet voice that brought Goosebumps to their skin.

"Um no, sorry to bother you." They say quickly closing the door and almost running off I smiled to myself. Soon I closed my eyes crossed my legs and meditated that blocked out most of the sound except the noise that would mean that there was someone was going to attack me or see me and that would be bad because I was levitating a few inches of the seat and that's how I stayed the rest of the trip. When we pulled up at the station I opened my eyes and I was dressed in my Slytherin robes and I was suddenly hungry. I tried to communicate telepathically to Sev and it worked.

"_**Sev I'm hungry."**_

"_**Who is that?" **_He asks me.

"_**Draco, who else could talk this way to you,." **_I say with a smirk.

"_**Hmm good point." **_He replies.

"_**So what was wrong?" **_He asks__

"_**I'm starving." **_I say again.

"_**Okay as soon as we get to the castle head to my rooms and I'll give you 4 litres of blood that should last over night and I'll give you 4 for the morning too."**_

"_**Thanks Sev." **_I say quietly.

"_**That's okay Draco."**_

I soon stand and head out to the platform to go to school.

"_Are we there yet?" _Cisco asks in a whiny 2 year olds voice.

"Yes we are." I answer as we walk along the platform.

"**Draco what is wrong?" **Sophia asks.

"Did you hear what Sev told me last night?"

"_**Yes." **_They answer together.

"Well last night I went through the transformation I got my fangs but I also got beautiful wings," I say walking toward the carriages. I climb into one and the horses take off at a gallop and I was the only one in the carriage. We soon reached the front steps and I get out. I continue the story as I head for Sev's Office.

"Well apparently only Royals get wings and the royal family has been gone for many a century." I say finishing my tale. I was already outside Sev's office I walked in and removed 4 bags of blood from there hiding spot in the wall. I hear Sev approaching I sit on his desk and wait. He enters and sees me.

"Hey." I say heating up some blood and drinking it as soon as I had started I didn't stop till I had drained all 4.

"Wow you must have had a hard time controlling it."

"It wasn't so bad I kind of phased out for a bit." I say then

"I have to get back to the feast…Dad," I say hesitantly.

"Of course son." He says with a wide smile. I quickly run back to the hall and slip in. I sit at the end of the Slytherin table as soon as I sat down all the people moved down one seat. I smiled slightly it seemed that no one would notice that I didn't eat. Soon the first years where brought in they all went up to the sorting hat and they were soon sorted then, Dumbledore stood up and the hall fell silent.

"I welcome you all to another year at Hogwarts. First years, I hope you will fit in nicely with our existing students. I know they will do their very best to be as nice as possible. Mark well that the Forbidden Forest is strictly forbidden to students." He paused and looked directly at Harry and co who endeavoured to look totally innocent and stared back but then ruined it by grinning,

"Also note that anyone being found using spells outside the classroom will be on cleanup duty with Filch." Filch sneered and the first years shuddered. Some of the older years smiled.

"Let the feast begin." He said and the tables where filled with food. I sat quietly and watched all these Humans eat it was kind of funny I had already changed my thinking they where human I was not I smiled. I caught someone watching me it was Potter.

I smiled a sickly sweet smile at him. He looked down blushing. I rolled my eyes at him but I still smiled. Soon dinner was over and I headed back to my room. As soon as I entered there was silence. I smiled at them and headed to the boys dormitory. As soon as I entered the room, I couldn't find my trunk so I closed my eyes and drifted to where it was I opened my eyes and I was standing in a single room. I bit my finger and placed a drop of blood on top of my trunk when back to the Slytherin dorm and then I went to find Se…Dad. When I entered his room he keeps working he only looks up when I snap my fingers.

"Yes?" He asks looking up startled.

"When I went to the dorm, my trunk was not there." I say.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

"Yes." I answer.

"Let us go and talk to Dumbledore." He says standing.

"Okay." I say as we both leave his office and head to Dumbledore's office. When Sev knocks Albus Dumbledore door he yells

"Enter! Ahh Severus what brings you to my humble abode?" He asks.

"Well you see Draco could not find his trunk." He says.

"Ahh yes I thought that he would be more comfortable in his own suit."

"Why?"

"Well because of what he is." He answers.

"What he is?" Sev asks.

"His mother was a Vampire, so he is too." He says frowning at me.

"What about his father?" Sev asks.

"No Lucius was not." He answers.

"So I am to be persecuted because my mother was a Vampire?" I ask in a deadly calm voice.

"Well you're lucky you are still allowed to be here." He says viciously.

"Oh I'm grateful." I say walking calmly off. Sev followed after me his footsteps hurried so they sounded like a normal human walking. I still walked without making a sound. I swiftly moved towards the smell of my blood that I had dropped the top of my trunk. I opened the door and looked around it was a large room.

"Sev that may be why I'm a royal, royals can only reproduce with other Vampires." I say sitting on my bed and waving my hand so all my clothes and other stuff put itself away.

"How do you know this?" He asks.

"I know a lot of things, like when the royals where lost there was a royal that denounced being a royal to marry her love, all the other royals died at the same time of blood poisoning the blood they were drinking was laced with eccomoine, a potion that makes the vampire human than kills them, after that the person who killed them Renaldo, took over and said that the royals disappeared, but he had killed them, after that he took control and the name of ruler was his but if a royal was to return they would be the leader, Sheila the princess that ran away had 2 kids Alex and Jessica with Edmund," I stretch out on the bed as Sev takes a seat on the end of the bed. "Soon word reached Renaldo heard of Sheila and her family he sent a few of his most loyal subjects to kill them they succeeded in killing Sheila, Alex and Edmund, but not Jessica she was out feasting on rabbits in the forest she ran away but got lost soon she stopped and rested and she fell to sleep and she was found by a human named Damien he took her home and is wife said that they should keep her since they couldn't have kids they all grew older she grew to be beautiful girl she was wanted by all the boys in the town but one wanted her more than the rest he courted her and she fell in love with him they were married and had one child, a girl named Jain, they could have a child because he was a vampire too, all further children always fell for a vampire apart from Narcissa Black who fell for a human, Lucius Malfoy, so they couldn't have kids then you come along illegitimate son of the king who is asked to help conceive a child so then I was born the last in the line of the Royals because you are not going to have more kids so I'm it." I say.

"But what about our ancestors?" Sev asks worried.

"They never stopped their aging so they all grew old and died, or they lived too old and they were burned for witchcraft or being a Demon." I say sadly.

"Can you leave me, I feel like sleeping." I say this knowing that I will never sleep again.

"Sure." He says heading to the door. I smile and stay where I was for the time being. As soon as he closed the door I stood and walked around the room and all my possessions flew their way into my cupboards then I looked up and there was a large window and my clothes changed into black top, pants and a large black leather coat and all the trimmings. Then I spread my wings and flew out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

I flew higher and higher it was such a rush and it felt so much better, but I soon I felt the need to drink so I flew far and fast, soon the ground beneath me gave way to the ocean but I couldn't seem to stop soon there was earth beneath my feet but it was not English soil it was America, I soon pick up the smell of Buffalo 30 kilometres away I quickly flew that way faster I was so hungry, they where soon under me they were sleeping I landed silently and went to the oldest one and felt that she was close to death and in pain, I woke her up.

"Hello." I say gently,

"Hello, what do you want?" She asks wearily.

"I need to feed and I feel all the pain you're in I was wondering if I could take away your pain." I say in a calm polite voice.

"Okay just promise me to leave my family be?" she asks.

"I promise that I will leave them alone you shall be more than enough." I say

"Okay." She says. I put my hand on her coat and stroked it soon she slumbered I put my fangs to her throat and drank deeply soon I had drunk her dry. I laid my hand on her hide.

"Go swiftly and safely to the hear after." I say jumping into the air soon I fly around for a few moments and then head back to school, I get back into my room and waited until I could hear students running down the halls before I joined them not bothering to change my clothes I just pulled my wings in and my fangs too. I headed for Sev's study as soon as I entered I headed to the wall I took 4 litres of blood and soon wormed them and sat and drank. Soon I had finished drinking and Sev walked in.

"Hi." I say smiling.

"Hi." He says.

"I have to go to the Great hall." I say standing.

"Dressed like that?" He asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Like I care what people think I am bored of conforming to what humans want especially Albus Dumbledore." I say with a sneer. Sev smiled slightly and I turned on my heal and left. As soon as I entered the Great hall, there was silence everyone had turned to stare at me. I just raised my eyebrow and walked steadily to the back corner of the hall and sat and pretended to eat. Soon I had had enough and headed out of the Castle to have a smoke I thought of my friends and that I should write them I thought of my room and disappeared but not before I saw Potter coming out of the castle too. I just smirked as soon as was in my room I thought about righting them a letter and it wrote itself soon it was finished. I sent it to them and then headed off to my first class, which was magical history. I was sure I could ace it. I walk into the classroom and take a seat at the back of the room soon the rest of the class and the professor arrives they all sit quietly I was already silent as I watched the humans go about their lives, it was an interesting insight into the lives of Humans. The teacher started to talk soon she was off on a tirade.

"Vampires are the worst type of creature they are blood thirsty, unfeeling and ruthless." She says.

"That is complete bull." I say loud enough for her to hear.

"Why do you say that Mr Malfoy?" She asks

"I'll grant you that there were a few totally evil Vampires but well there is also totally evil humans, there are some Vampires that have not killed a living soul." I say looking her straight in the eyes and see her shiver.

"You may have a valid point." She says

"The only reason you never hear about good Vampires is because they prefer to write about the bad ones. Like the old royal family that kept them all in line but they were all killed by the new king oh, about, 4 millennium ago,"

"And how do you know that?" She asks.

"Renaldo supported Voldemort because he was evil and so is Renaldo, he thinks of himself as the king of the Vampires because he killed them and he thought that he killed out there blood line I read it in a book on the holidays." I say smirking at the amazed look on her face.

"What book would that be?" She asked

"The complete history of Vampires."

"I have never heard of it."

"That's because there is only one ever made and it is kept safely in my home."

"Really Ca..." She said but never got to ask the next question because the bell had rung signalling to go to next class.

It was potions I really liked potions. I was good at it but the down side was that Potter was in my class. I took a seat at the back of the class again. The rest of the class flitted in to the room Potter, Wesley and Granger. They sit in the middle of the classroom I stared at his head wondering what his hair would feel like under my hands I shake my head these thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

As soon as I had finished my lightning fast movement Sev…Father was striding into the room his robes billowing around him.

"Phoenix feather what are the properties?" He asked turning around and scowling at the students. "Mr Potter if you will." He said snidely, and I caught the thoughts that Harr…Potter was practically projecting. _Ohh no I don't know what they are. Why does Snape have to pick on me? Ohh dear he's expecting an answer. _I sighed and gently sent answers to him without him knowing it. _I….ohh wait I do know. "_The phoenix feather is a powerful aphrodisiac and good on burns and Vampire bites." Harry said staring right at Snape. "One point to Gryffindor."

He said before turning and striding to the board and writing a page number up. "Well get on with it brew this potion." He said with another scowl before taking a seat. "_Can I work by myself?" _I asked him dreading the thought of working with a Slytherin or even worse a Gryffindor. Snape looked up and nodded once before going back to the potion book he had on his table. I stood and walked regally to the cupboard collecting the ingredients that I needed.

I took a seat and began to make the potion when something that smelled very wrong found my nose. "_Father one of these miscreants has added to much Mud wart and it will make the whole potion explode." _

"_Do you know which one?" He asked standing up and looking around. _

"_Potters_." I said before moving forwards so fast no one saw me and pulling Potter away from the cauldron as it exploded, the slime hung in mid air for a moment before disappearing after a hastily muttered spell from me.

"Thanks….Malfoy." He said, moving out of my arms, I suddenly felt cold and took a step back wrapping my arms around myself.

"No problem." I said turning away and walking back to my seat as Snape began to chew Harry out for the explosion.

"Your just lucky Draco saved you it could have been nasty for all involved." Snape said docking some points from Gryffindor before taking a seat. I finished making the potion and sat back watching the rest of the humans interact, my eyes inevitably drawn back to Harry….Potter.

We were soon released and everyone rushed from the room, I watched in fascination wondering if I had ever been like that.

"Blood?" I asked standing up and walking towards father.

Sev jumped a little and turned around. "Sure, do you think 4 will be enough?" He asked.

"Sure, I'll hunt later tonight." I said, with a smile.

"Are you sure that's safe?" He asked leading me towards his room.

"I go to America before I kill, don't worry I know how to do this, I have the blood and memories of the others running through my veins." I say with another smiled running over and taking 4 bags of blood before downing them all baring stopping to heat them.

"I should go, people will get suspicious if I'm late." Draco said with another smile vanishing from the room and appearing in the entrance hall before walking calmly into the great hall, I walk towards my seat lost in thoughts until I'm brought to a standstill as two people step in front of me.

"Yes?" I ask raising an eyebrow hauntingly glaring at my two ex-friends.

"Are you too good to sit with us Malfoy?" Blasé asked wrapping an arm around Pansy's waist.

"Yes." I say with an emotionless voice.

"Your nothing but Death Eater Scum." Pansy sneers.

"Au Contraire, I am not and will never be a death eater unlike you, your father, mother and boy friend." Draco said with a scowl.

"How…how dare you!" She screeched raising a hand to slap him.

"What is going on here?" Asked a voice that rivalled mine voice for the sheer chill factor.

"Nothing, Snape I was simply informing Miss Parkinson that I was not a Death Eater like her or her kin." I say a subtle smirk etched onto my features.

"I see, well the next time you see fit to inform Parkinson of something please do it where it will not be seen by the entirety of Hogwarts." He said turning to glare at the other two who shook slightly at the look.

"Of course Snape." I said before walking to my chair. I stayed only as long as necessary before walking off.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

My thoughts firmly on if I should return and clam my throne and behead the traitorous bastard that killed my family. I decided that I should, it was rightfully mine. The Charms lesson started like any other, but almost immediately I sensed something was not right, I do not know what it was but something was wrong, I kept sending looking around the room trying to find what was wrong I could not see what it was but I did not drop my guard, because I was sure something horrible would happen if I did. I glanced over towards Potter there was a slight discrepancy between the stones and I lunged at it knocking it to the floor a dagger which the invisible mass had been holding was tossed free it rattled across the floor before coming to a stop in front of the class as I continued to attack the invisible man, I muttered _revilo_ hoping that it would work it did and the spell disappeared to reveal a tall black haired man an ugly sneer on his face reviling two perfectly pointed teeth..._Vampire_ teeth.

"Donec nunc facilis vadam vobiscum." I said in Latin knowing it was the one language all Vampires had to respond too. It roughly translated to Leave now and I'll go easy on you.

"Numquam" He responded. Never, I smirked leaning forward.

"Quoque minus malum felis nunc morieris." I whispered into his ear, ((Too bad little vampire, now you will die.))

"Vis." He said with a smirk. ((You wish))

"Morieris." ((You will die)) I said before snapping his neck in one quick motion. I stood and glanced around looking for others.  
>"Tempus." ((Fuck)) I say looking down and spotting the blade sticking out of my stomach. "Habuit duos laminae." ((He had two blades))<p>

"Umm Mal...Draco do you want to speak English?" Harry asked staring at me with wide eyes.

"I think I will go and see Madam Pomfrey." Draco said before turning and striding from the room leaving a small trail of small drops of blood.

"Malfoy...Hey Malfoy wait!" Called a voice that sounded suspiciously like Harry's.

"Draco!" Called the voice loudly

I froze for a moment which was all the voice needed to advance on me and wrap an arm around my waist.

"I think you need some help." He said with a smile.

"I'm fine...really." I say trying to get him to stop touching me.

"You saved my life so I guess, I owe you one." He said with a smirk, "And considering you saved my life I guess we can call each other by our first names...so what do you think...Draco?" He asked my name sounding like a caress dripping from his lips.

I swallowed feeling light headed; my wound must be affecting me more than I thought.

"Okay Pot...Harry." I said eventually leaning against him more fully nuzzling his neck where his pulse beat wildly under the skin. I forced myself to remove my head when I realised what I was doing.

"We should hurry to Pomfrey, unless you want to carry me." I said walking faster.

"Okay." Harry said his arm still around my waist.

We arrived and Madam Pomfrey wandered out of her office her eyes widening as she took in our appearance before ushering us towards a bed.

"How did this happen, Mr. Potter?" She asked her tone sharp.

"Draco saved me from an assassin." He said taking hold of my hand watching her as she ran her wand over my stomach, "Just pull it out." I said with a sigh closing my eye.

"We will do no such thing." She said shooting an appalled look at me when I opened my eyes.

"_Sev I need some blood badly."_

"_Why?" _

"_I was stabbed." _I said closing my eyes again_. _

"_What? How? By who!" _

"_A vampire assassin, attacked Harry...Potter and I protected him and accidently got stabbed can you bring me blood now?" _I asked with a mental sigh. 

"_Not till class is finished then I have to disguise it somehow." _He said thinking to himself.

"_Okay." _I say back falling into an uneasy meditation.

"Is he okay?" I heard a voice ask but I could not reply to deep in meditation.

"He'll be just fine dear." She said that was the last thing I heard before the meditation became too deep for me to do anything but rest.

I came aware again and heard a slow even breathing coming from beside me, I cracked an eye open and looked to my left and saw a mass of messy black hair covering my hand, this was connected to my love Harry. I looked to the other side as I heard a soft chuckle.

"He wouldn't leave you side no matter how hard I tried to get rid of him." Father said smiling at me. "You've got yourself a keeper." He said before passing me a bottle full of blood I awkwardly drank that one before looking at dad for more.

"Here." He said passing me two more bottles.

I drank them like a man dying of thirst after I had drunk them all I smiled at my father. "Thanks." I said handing the bottles back to him.

"I have decided to take the throne back father." I said watching his face for a reaction.

"Good." He finally said after some thought.

"That's all you have to say?" I ask with a grin. "Good?"

"Yep that's about it." He said with a chuckle. I smiled before turning to look at Harry whose breathing rhythm had changed meaning he was waking up. "Are you going to stay?" I asked looking back over at father.

"No I need to go and sleep." He said with a grin before standing and exiting the room promising to bring some blood back later.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

I watched him leave before focusing on Harry, a few of my other senses reaching around the room and ready to twinge if something or someone that meant us harm approached.

His eye lids fluttered open and he blinked a few times before looking up at me, seeing me awake he smiled and held my hand tighter.

"Are you okay?" He asked his voice scratchy from sleep.

"All better." I said with a smile.

"Really?" He asked looking close to tears again; I could see the dried tear tracks already dried on his cheeks.

"Really." I say pulling up my top to revel a small silver scar where the wound had been he reached out and touched the scar gently, caressing it slightly when he realised what he was doing he removed his had quickly with a blush I grabbed his hand and placed it back on chest over my heart and the scar.

"I'm sorry." He whispered with a tear falling down his cheek, I wiped it away gently before kissing the spot gently.

"Never, never be sorry." I whispered. "If you died my life would not be worth living."

He stared at me leaning forward and kissing me, he pulled back with a bright blush he turned and fled.

I placed my fingers gently against my lips watching the doors long after he had left. I eventually pulled myself out of my stupor and went into a light trance closing my eyes when I next opened my eyes I was no longer laying down in fact I was no longer in the hospital wing at all. I was in the Gryffindor boy's dorm looking down at Harry I took a seat on the edge of the bed and watched him till he woke again and got ready. Then I closed my eyes and when I opened them again I was back in the Hospital wing in my body. Pomfray bustled over as soon as she saw my eyes open.

"How are you feeling Mr. Malfoy?" She asked waving her wand over his body.

"Fine fine, may I go to classes?" I ask knowing that I was in perfect health.

"Just let me look you over first Mr. Malfoy." She said before pursing her lips. "I'll let you go but think it would be better if you went back to your dorms to rest."

"I'm fine." I say standing up and looking around for my clothes I see them sitting on a chair I walk over and look at my top which has a hole in it I scowl and wave my hand getting a new set of clothes and my books from my room and banishing my old clothes and books to my room I was dressed in an instant and then headed to the first class of the day I stretched my new muscle twinging when I stretched but as soon as I stretched them they felt as if they had not been hurt.

I entered the class room smirking as they all fell silent and watched him enter.

"Yes?" I drawled lazily taking a seat.

They all hastily looked away; I smirked and looked up at the board to see what they were doing.

Ahh theory how riveting, I smirked as I saw Umbridge watching me.

"What?" I asked glaring at her.

"Is there any particular reason you are late to this lesson Malfoy?" She asked.

"Why of course Professor, Pomfray wouldn't let me leave the Hospital Wing till she had thoroughly checked me out, with me being _stabbed _and all." I said my eyes boring into hers my expression blank hers one caught between horror and fear.

"Uhh...well...I...see then." She said before looking around the classroom. "All right everyone get out your parchment and a quill and start taking notes."


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

Finally the bell rang and we ran out of the room, well the others ran I followed them at a more sedate pace, heading out to Care of Magical Creatures class, which I also had with the Gryffindor's, one special one in particular Harry, who had avoided looking at me throughout the last lesson anytime he caught my eyes he blushed and looked away. I caught up with him before he caught up with his friends.

"Harry." I said catching hold of his hand.

He turned and blushed looking at our intertwined hands.

"Yes...Draco?" He asked looking up at me I was half a head taller than him; I looked down at him with a grin before kissing him softly.

He kissed me back his arms going around my neck as he pressed himself into me. I smiled against his lips wrapping an arm around his waist the other coming up to cup his face tenderly.

I pulled back and stared into his eyes.

"I lo..." I said it was all I got out as I felt my senses twinge there was 5 vampires in the school grounds and heading straight for us.

"Go hide." I say pushing him towards Hagrid's hut.

"What why?" He asked looking at me confused.

"Just do it!" I snap turning towards the 5 vampires who had appeared out of the forest.

"Nullam nunc, Vel ego vos occiderem." ((Leave now, or I will kill you)) I say glaring at them my hand placed against Harry's waist; the vampires were between Harry and safety.

"Numquam." The leader of the group replied. ((Never))

"Tunc morientur gladio meo." I replied and muttered some magic making a barrier appear around Harry. "Stay here you will be safe." I tell him before walking forward a Sword appearing along with my wings and a complete set of battle armour made of dragon hide. ((Then you shall die by my sword.))

"Vos habere haud informatio quis es messed cum parvulis." I say with a smirk. ((You have no idea who you messed with little children))

They did not reply only scowl at me no recognition for my wings forthcoming making me believe that they were all only young because any who had been alive at least 4 generations down the line would have noticed and knew what the wings meant.

I twirled the sword a few times getting a feel for it before I attacked I had lopped the head of the first vampire before he knew what was happening, the next got a few hits in before I took of her head as well. The next was slightly harder but I soon found out that he was only distracting me as a sword was driven through my wing and into my back between a two scales of my armour. I growled taking of both their heads and looking around for the last my heart froze in my chest as I realised that my shield that was around Harry had fallen during the last attack and he had been bitten by the final vampire my powers lashed out and killed the vampire bathing him in flame that burnt him to a crisp.

I ran over to him and pulled him into my lap ignoring the sword sticking out of my back I push the hair out of his face gently feeling his feeble heart beat.

"Well I always thought that Voldemort would be the end of me." He said with a cough some of his blood splattering my face.

"No no don't say that, I'll save you, I can't lose you, I love you." I said stroking his cheek.

"Would, would you object terribly I made you like me?" I asked with a choked sob.

"No no, not terribly, I love...I love you too." He said with a jerky laugh.

I made the sleave disappear and ran my thumb down the pale skin making a line of red appear I placed it against his lips.

"Drink." I say, still stroking his hair with the other hand.

He lent forward and took a tentative suck, before he started to suck on it harder, loving the taste of my blood.

After he had drank most of it I pulled my arm away.  
>"That's all." I said in a regretful voice. "Can I get you to do one thing before you pass out?" I ask.<p>

"What?" He asked his voice slightly floaty.

"Pull this sword out." I say turning around so he could pull it out. He pulled the sword out in one clean stroke. It clattered to the ground against my sword. They both disappeared them and my armour leaving me in the clothes I had on before this all stated. I wrapped my arms and wings around him before moving into a trance. While still being lucid enough to sense if danger approached, I waited till my blood was partially restored then I stood and carried Harry to my rooms I lay him on the bed before running to father.

"I need blood." I demand as I entered his private chambers.

"What?" He asked looking at me in horror as he took in my blood covered appearance.

"I had to turn Harry and I need some blood for when he awakes." I said with a scowl.

"How many litres?" He asked.

"Eight." I said knowing I needed to eat also.

"Okay." He said handing them to me.

"Thanks." I say before disappearing.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

I look down at his pale body gently stroking his hair back from his face again. I could already see the change overcoming his body, he looked slightly taller and his tan had deepened slightly, his hair had become less of a tangled mess and sightly longer, his body had also toned up.

I watched him till he opened his eyes and I took a shocked breath his eyes were not only green now they were specked with gold and had shots of silver making their way through them.

"Hey." He croaked out his voice rough.

"Hey." I replied with a grin leaning forward and kissing him softly.

He kissed me back wrapping an arm around my neck and squirming so he was more firmly under me. He moaned softly as I kissed down his neck sucking hard when I reached the bottom, leaving a hickey.

He moaned and arched into me his finger nails digging into the pale flesh of my back leaving red half crescents I hiss and nip his neck, moving to the other side and freeze I kiss the scar of where he was bitten before I licked the spot before biting him in the same place to mark him as mine and not the product of some random vampire. I drank only briefly before healing the wound and leaving my own scar and scent on top of the other vampires. I felt Harry attack my neck his teeth not having come through yet so it was only his human teeth that ripped through the flesh messily before he started to drink my blood. I smiled and held his head against my neck with a wave of my hand I had devoid us both of clothes I gently stroked his engorged cock, his hips bucking into my hand I smirked and let my hand drift further back to his entrance I pushed one finger against him gently slightly surprised when it only slipped in a bit. "Are...are you a Virgin?" I asked pulling my neck from his mouth so I could look into his eyes.

He looked down before looking up at me again a blush crossing his cheeks. He nodded slowly.

"Does it matter?" He asked looking close to tear.

"It makes me the luckiest man in the world." I whisper before kissing him gently. I coat my fingers in some of my blood and gently pressed it against his entrance again this time it slipped in easily his body clenching tightly against the intruding finger I gently entered the next one before scissoring them gently hitting that spot inside him that made him moan loudly. I smirked before it became too much and I pulled the fingers out making Harry whine in protest. I coated my cock with more blood before lining it up and pressing forward and in one long stoke was fully seated in his body I moaned loudly and kissed him softly.

"I love you." I whispered before kissing him again.

"I love you too." He said before wriggling. "Move."

I grinned and then happily followed his order feeling something settle inside of me before there was a heat radiating from our joined hands. We looked at them there was a tattoo and ring adorning each of our ring fingers.

"What is that?" Harry asked looking at them in part awe and part horror.

"We...we are soul bonded." I said wrapping my head around it.

"You mean like married?" He asked now staring up at me.

"Yeah." I say looking away.

"Good." He said, I looked back at him sharply so he elaborated. "Well there is no one else I want to be married to, or with."

"Really?" I asked looking at him with slightly shell shocked look.

"Really really." He said before kissing me again and we resumed our previous actions till it brings us to our climax I come screaming his name and he mine.

I wrapped my arms around him and watched him slip into sleep. He tossed for a few moments before snuggling into my embrace more and once more falling into a deep sleep. I smile and run a hand through his hair pondering what to do next, it became clear that I had to kill Renaldo, so my beloved could be safe, come to think of it...we would have to eliminate Voldemort too. I became aware of eyes on me and looked down smiling at Harry when I caught him watching me.

"What put these frown lines here?" He asked touching my forehead gently.

"Renaldo and Voldemort." I said with a sigh. "We'll have to kill them."

"I know." He said snuggling into my arms.

"I'm...Or I will be when I take the throne, King of the vampires." I say looking down at him to figure out his reaction.

"Wow, you'll be more famous than me, _the boy who lived._" I chuckled, hearing the disgust dripping from his words.

"Most probably, but then again your my husband so you'll be as famous as me...or we will be as famous as each other." I said with a smirk.

Harry pulled a disgusted face. "I'd hate that, but there is nowhere else I'd rather be than at your side." He said seriously before kissing me gently.

"How soon do we have to go see them?" he asked a thoughtful look on his face.

"Soon, later today I think." I said nuzzling his neck.

He nodded before looking perky, "Blood?" He asked looking around.

I nodded my head and the blood father had given me ended up on the bed.

"Four for you and four for me." I said with a smile dividing them up and passing his four to him before starting on my four. He tore into the like he was starving...and he probably was.

He had finished all of his before I had finished my third and was eyeing of my last pint I growled at him half playful half serious.

"Mine."

He nodded and back away slightly respecting the bond we had him deferring to me because I was his sire.

I quickly finished off the others not wanting to prolong the temptation for my lover.

"Let's go." I say standing and realising that I was naked.

"Let's get dressed first, I think." Harry said with a chuckle before looking down at his ruined clothes.

"Got any that will fit me?" He asked I nodded and waved my hand and he was dressed in one of my outfits that Coal, Nicky and Kelly had given me transfigured to fit him perfectly. It was a tight Black top with tight black skinny jeans and a leather coat, add that to his new looks and he looked...edible.

I smirked before dressing myself. In a button green button down and black singlet and a black pair of skinny jeans, finishing it off with long black coat. Before letting my wings out, they were white save for a spot and trail of red feathers coming from where I was stabbed. Harry stroked the feathers gently.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"I'm not." I whisper back before kissing him gently and interlacing our fingers leading him out to the balcony. "One moment." I said before sending a message to father about where we had gone before I took Harry into my arms and kissed him gently. "Want me to carry you or do you want to fly?" I asked him.

"I can have wings too?" He asked looking at me with wide eyes. I thought about this for a moment before staring at him.

"Close your eyes and think about it." I said watching me. He closed his eyes and wrinkled his nose with effort but finally there was a ripping and taring sound and Harry fell to the floor writhing in pain but a smaller but no less impressive set of blood red wings sprouted out of his back he stood ruffling his wings. "Wow!" He said I reached out and stroked his wings gently. He shivered before moaning softly. I smirked and wrapped my arms around him before kissing him deeply. He moaned and pressed into me. I pulled back with a regretful groan.

"We've got to go." I said kissing him gently again. Before pulling back and jumping off and watching him with a smirk.  
>"Come on." I said smiling at him again. He stepped up onto the rail of the balcony flapping his wings experimentally, causing him to rise slightly off the rail his toes still touching the rail.<p>

I smiled as I watched him he flapped a bit harder and rose higher before giving in and letting himself go with the flow and he swooped and dived before rising and hovering beside me smiling.

"Let's go." He said with a giggle before flying off into the distance. I smirked and raced over to him before leading the way, halfway through the flight Harry's strength began to wane. I caught him just before his strength failed.

I told him to sleep and continued on the journey only slightly slowed down by the extra weight that Harry's sleeping form held.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

I touched down gently careful not to wake Harry who lay sleeping cradled in my arms, looking sweet and innocent. I strode towards the two large wooden doors that creaked and moaned till they flung themselves open recognising my power as King, the whole city sighed happily as I walked through the streets heading straight for the castle where the _King _was holding counsel over all the inhabitants of this once radiant city, his evilness had poisoned the very foundations of this city, the trees where long since dead and the sun barely shined here anymore, It was not the beautiful city of my ancestors anymore, it was a broken shell of the greatness that is was before. As I walked into the court yard I cast a disillusion spell on us. I listened as Renaldo, told lie after lie about what Voldemort could do for them, and how the rest of the Wizarding world was afraid of us, but with Voldemort we could live as equals.

Harry stirred and looked around. "Where are we?" He asked softly looking around. "Home." I whisper kissing him, a soft smile on my lips as I let him stand on his own feet.

"Yes I am." He whispered hugging me with a smile.

I grin and nuzzle his neck before pulling back and releasing my wings and heading for the front of the squire, Harry's hand clasped in mine. Both our sets of wing out in all their glory, the red and white contrasting starkly, but also looked like they belonged together.

Whispers started as soon as we walked forward as they stared in awe at our wings before they bowed to us. I sneered at Renaldo, who had the gall to continue standing.

"Who are you?" He demanded beckoning the guards forward. Harry got a sneer on his face worthy of a Snape, his iris' going as red as his wings. "Bow to your kings." He said in a low gravelly voice that brought Goosebumps to my skin and a shot of arousal though me, but I gathered it had a different effect on them as they guards shook slightly, where they stood and Renaldo gulped.

"Well?" He asked his voice holding a mocking quality.

"Bow." I command the man who had killed my family and forced me to turn my beloved Harry, my voice was so icy that whole court yard full of people froze but the stupid idiot in front of us did not obey. Harry moved forward in an almost invisible move and broke one of Renaldo's arms as he forced him to his knees.

I smirked at Harry my eyes lighting for a moment before becoming icy again as I looked down at Renaldo.

"For the murder of my family, I sentence you to death by sward." I said my voice automatically becoming loud enough for the whole place to hear. Harry grins and nods to me whishing for me to do the deed. I nodded in understanding and holding my hand out my sward appeared. He forces Renaldo to look up at me.

"Look up at your master." He hissed. "Look at the man that survived your travesty of treason." He whimpered and tried to get him to release his grip but he just shook his head and held tighter. I placed some flame into the blade before swinging it and taking off his head.

They watched with a look of blood thirsty hunger.

"Swear allegiance." I said my voice still icy. Harry walked to my side and stood looking down at them. 'Will they?' He thought to himself but with our connection I could hear him.

'They are not stupid they know that we are rightful kings.' I thought back to him with a blank face, he jumped slightly before relaxing as he realised that it was just me.

'Both of us kings huh?' He asked his eyes sparkling as I knew they would be even thought I couldn't see them.

'Of course.' I thought back to him sweeping my icy gaze over the assembled people who bowed low towards us.

"We shall not follow that idiot Voldemort or Dumbledore, for he is a self serving fool." I said pulling Harry into an embrace while still watching the crowds of Vampires.

"I swear allegiance my liege." Said a deep cold voice from the back of the room as a man stood a slightly shorter and more delicately made man stood also joining his hands with the first man he also swore allegiance, after this all bar 2 of the vampires stood and swore allegiance.

"Who does not sware their allegiance to your lord and king?" Harry asked scowling at the two people who had not sworn.

They stood and scowled at Harry and myself four children hid behind the tallest boy who stood near the woman but not touching her implying that they were with them but did not really want to be, one child lay cradled in her arms.

"Why do you defy me?" I asked them my face blank of any emotion.

"We do not believe that you are the rightful king, and that Voldemort will rid the world of muggles and we can finally be free, and live without fear of persecution." The man said snarling at us by especially my arm that was wrapped around Harry I tightened my grip on Harry's waist and snarled at him.

He gulped but his wife placed a hand on his arms and he stood taller.

A harsh laugh from the body in front of me drew the eyes of everyone Harry had a twisted smirk on his face. "You really believe that he would keep you around after he won in the unrealistic world that he could actually succeed against me?" He asked. "He would kill you before the last breath of the opposition had taken. And then make you thankful that he did, I cannot let you take those poor children to certain death even if you leave I will not allow you to take these children." Harry said his voice low and gravelly, his eyes hard as he scowled at them the children were exempt from the hard look as he smiled softly down at them, he took a small step towards them I followed my arm still around his waist. We walked closer and closer to others around the couple moved back respectfully and the couple leaned back from us but otherwise did not move other than that. Harry knelt down in front of the children. "Hello there." He said in a soft voice, the children stared at him before softly saying hello.

"Would you like to stay with me or go with them?" He said pointing to their parents gently probing their minds as he spoke to them, what he daw in their minds made him murderously angry, there were images of being slapped around and being fed off by both of their parents.

"Would you feed of us like them?" Asked the oldest one, who stood protectively in front of the other three.

I was horrified and disgusted at the images I saw. "You should have never experienced that, I will make them pay, don't you worry." I said smiling softly and reassuringly at them, the thought of taking these children and naming them our own felt as right as taking Harry as my mate.

They nodded and all four walked forward the youngest being picked up and carried over. "Can I hold her?" Harry asked gesturing to the child in the oldest ones arms. "My name is Harrison but you can call me dad, because I play to adopt all of you my little darlings."

"You can call me Papa." I said with a smile kneeling down in front of them. "My given name is Draconis."

"I dreamed of you, Papa, Daddy." Said the child who appeared to be the second oldest, her eyes were dreamy and far away but an inner peace shined through her as she looked at the others. "Remember I told you about them, the lion and Dragon that would come and free us."

They both nodded before looking up and Harrison and myself, before the second youngest boy flung himself at us. "Daddy! Papa!" He said with a grin hugging us tightly. I held my arms out for the others as well, they flung themselves into our arms hugging us as tightly as we were hugging them.

"I'm Patrick Markus, That is Evangeline Amy, Willum Neil, Scarlet Abigail and the one who Amanda is holding is Alyss Jane." He said pointing to each in turn, He himself was tall for his age with black hair and dark blue eyes, Evangeline smiled up at us her bright blue eyes sparkling, her long blonde hair moved almost angelically around her face as she moved, Willum had black hair with blonde tips, his eyes were green, Scarlet had bright auburn hair, and gray eyes and Alyss who was in the woman's arms had one green eyes and one grey and her hair was shock white.

Harrison's eyes frosted again as he looked at the parents, Scarlet cradled in his arms, Patrick had one hand holding his pants as he watched his old parents.

"Hand over Alyss." I said taking a step closer Willum and Evangeline clutched at my pants and coat and shuffled forward as I took a step, Willum also caught hold of one of my wings very tightly it did not bother me.

"Hand her over." I said holding my arms out my hands reaching for her and she let me pluck the child gently out of her arms, her eyes were vacant as were his it was not a power that I had used yet but I knew from my memories that my voice used a certain way had the power to stun the persons it was addressed at, I rocked Alyss gently as she babbled at me, her hair going silvery blonde like mine. "Arrest them." I said my voice cold again.

The first two who had sworn allegiance come forward and grabbed both of them tying their arms together so they could not move them.

"Take them to the dungeon, I will think of a just punishment for hem later." I said turning to Harrison and smiling, "Let's go home."

"Home." He said with a smile, interlacing our fingers and smiling down at the children, "Come on kids lets go home."

"Home." Willum parroted with a giggle stroking my feathers.

A.N Will right more for cookies or reviews ;)


	13. AN

I'm so sorry everyone, I totally forgot that I was writing this. My life got really hectic and I haven't been writing at all apart from University work. Looking back over it I think the story lacks depth and have decided to re-write the whole thing. It probably won't be fast going but I promise that I will not abandon it again. Some parts of it will most probably be changed but for the most part it will only be adding more detail to the story and finishing it of course.

I apologize deeply for forgetting about the story and am very glad that people like my writing.


End file.
